


What Everyday Would Look Like

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Ant wouldn't call himself a romantic or maybe he's just really in love with Robin for him to act this way.





	What Everyday Would Look Like

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my 100th fic, ta-daa!

It was 9 in the morning, the sun was streaming in from the kitchen window. Ant woke up about an hour ago and got a bit of cleaning up done, filled the food and water bowls for his dogs and now he's making breakfast.

He got in around 6 at night the other day to see Robin sprawled on the couch with the dogs by his feet. Ant was doing testing with BMW and Robin called him if he could crash in with him for a few days and spend some time together. Robin already has keys to his place so it was no bother for him to have gotten there ahead of him. They ordered takeout for dinner and popped in a movie for them to watch. 

They got halfway through the movie before they just ended up making out on the couch. The last time they saw each other was in Mexico for the last Formula E race and they were both desperate to touch each other. "Fuck me against the wall." Robin murmurs against Ant's lips. That was all Robin had to say before Ant carries him towards the bedroom because who was he to deny Robin what he wants?

Ant was making eggs, scrambled for Robin and over-easy for him, as he waits for the bacon to crisp up in the oven. He hears the bedroom door open to see Robin walk out wearing just his boxers. Eyes barely open and the love bite more prominent now that it's morning. Ant smirks as he remembers whispering into Robin's ear "I got you" before his back arched up against the wall and he came with a shudder. The pale skin on Robin's neck was all too inviting as Ant bit down. "Good morning." Ant says as he hands Robin a cup of coffee, done just the way he likes it after a tiring night.

Robin takes a few sips before he lets out a contented sigh and Ant chuckles before he places a kiss on his forehead. "Go wait for me on the couch. I'll bring breakfast over." Ant says as Robin follows what he says, the dogs trotting after him. Ant plates up breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast, before he places them on a tray with orange juice and two glasses, and carries it to the living room where Robin's waiting. Ant sets the tray down and takes a seat next to Robin. Robin on the other hand had other ideas and readjusts where he's sitting by sprawling his legs across Ant's lap.

Robin hands Ant his plate while he picks up his own with the scrambled eggs. They ate breakfast in relative silence, feeding the other a piece of bacon every now and then as Ant rubs circles on Robin's knee. They finish their food and place everything back on the tray before Ant pulls Robin closer to him to give him a proper morning kiss. Ant let's out a sigh as they break apart and Robin rests his head on his shoulders. It was weird and yet comforting how Ant always imagined his life to end up this way the moment he realized that he liked Robin. 

He looks down to see that Robin had his eyes closed and his breathing was even. "Robin come on." Ant says to try and wake him up. "Need to wake up now." He tries again but Robin still didn't move. "Babe wake up." Ant says and sure enough Robin's nose wrinkles. "Don't call me babe." Robin says before he opens his eyes. Ant couldn't help but chuckle whenever Robin says that every time he uses that term of endearment.

The two of them eventually got up and showered. Ant kissing the spot where he left his mark on Robin's neck as they got clean. They got dressed for the gym and got lunch on their way home after. In the afternoon they walked the dogs and made dinner when they came back. Ant looks over to where Robin was setting up the table as he makes dinner and smiles. Robin had to go back home the next day but for now Ant thinks that they'll enjoy the rest of the time they have. He idly thinks of a future where this will be what everyday together would look like and they'd never have to worry about one of them going home the next day because home will be where the other is, home is where they can be together.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fave hoe who yelled at me to go to sleep before I threw this at her ;)


End file.
